


Daddy's Boy

by sseundalkhom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, JiHan, Jicheol, M/M, Multi, femme!jeonghan, teenager jicheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: having an overprotective father, Jihoon never mind it all but once the boy next door, he sure his father minds it all





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from jicheolnugu and it's crossposted on wattpad

> _A female was suffering silently on the mattress inside the room where only VIP was allowed to enter the room. The one of VIP’s list was coming that time, his eyes wandered around to see every cable and hear all the noise from medical machine which propped in order to survive after she gave birth to her son a few weeks ago. Joshua glanced at the female who laying lifelessly, stepping cautiously as he got closer to her. The male’s heart was torn apart to see his best friend’s wife lied like this without having her husband by her side and struggling alone for last 6 months. Joshua could imagine if his wife was in the latter’s position, he would not let that happen to his wife._   
>    
>  _He slightly touched the female’s hand, caressing it gently, somehow woke up the latter unintentionally. She blinked her eyes weakly before giving a soft look to the male. ”You will raise them well, right?”_   
>    
>  _Joshua bit his lips, looking hesitant for giving an answer. “I…”_   
>    
>  _The female nodded slightly. “Joshua, I wish you can raise them since Jeonghan can’t be impregnated,” reminded she, taking a soft spot where Joshua would agree once away since she tried to help the male and his barren wife by giving them her children away. She knew it was the most sensible decision she ever made after first decision of marrying Seokmin who left her in the first place._   
>    
>  _A tear dropped down from Joshua’s corner eyes. “Soonyoung, you can raise them. “_   
>    
>  _A smile plastered on her face, it was the beautiful smile that Joshua could admit in this night. He would not ask nothing but he wanted Soonyoung not to leave her children alone after losing their father, especially the youngest one. “Jihoon is my precious child. Seokmin will be proud of our little warrior.” She eyed the machine beside her, Joshua followed behind. He got worried, more than usual._   
>    
>  _As soon as Joshua laid back his eyes to the female, she already closed her eyes. “Soonyoung, don’t give up. Minhyuk and Jooheon need you, Jihoon also.”_   
>    
>  _No answer._   
>    
>  _“Hey, Soonyoung, don’t go.”_   
>    
>  _It’s the last time he ever held and met Soonyoung._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
>   
>   
> “Shua, you okay?”  
>   
> Joshua is sweating a lot. It is just like another night where he gets up in the midnight after two hours falling asleep. His wife is indeed worried, wiping down his sweat and handing a glass for him to drink. “I miss her.”   
>   
> She put down it back near their bed. “It’ll be okay,” says Jeonghan, pulling her husband to lay down on their bed.   
>   
> “Where’s Minhyuk and Jooheon?” He asks out the blue, Jeonghan chuckles. “You’ve sent them to go chasing their dream abroad dear.”   
>   
> Joshua titled his head to the side. “Oh, have I?” She nods. “Where’s Jihoon?”   
>   
> The female lets out a sigh. “It’s 2 o’clock in the morning, dear, where do you find him?”   
>   
> The husband furrows his brow. “Oh must be in his room.” Jeonghan pets her husband. “Correct.”   
>   
> “Where’s Soonmin?”   
>   
> “She’s sleeping in Jihoon’s room,” replies Jeonghan patiently. “Oh great, nice night,” retorts Joshua as he pulls her to his embrace.   
>   
> “Don’t you worry too much about our children?”   
>   
> “A lot, okay?” He groans a bit if he is scolded by his wife.  
>   
> Jeonghan bobs her head a little. “Yeah a lot. But please give some space for our children.”   
>   
> Joshua shakes his head. “No since a troublesome boy being a son of our neighbour,” he tries to remind his wife how much he can be so be-like-Hulk when he sees his children playing with the new neighbour’s son.   
>    
> “Shua…” She whines.   
>   
> “No, don’t convince me okay.” Then he dozes off, while his wife tries hard to get back to sleep. 
> 
>   
>   
> In the morning,   
>   
> A young teenager comes into the kitchen with his sleepy eyes though he already has washed himself before, the water can’t wake him. He bumps into his mother, which mistakenly by his sight, he thinks it is his father. “Daddy Shua, oh—“ he looks up and sees a frown plastering on a beauty face, “Mommy Han, it’s like a heaven when Daddy Shua is not around us.”   
>   
> “Did you get rid me from my own house?” A honey-like voice startles him. He turns his back and finds his father is ready to kill him with his ticklish finger — or anyone can say his strong grip on Jihoon which feels like he will never let Jihoon to befriend with anyone without his permission.   
>   
> “Shua, just get sitting on your chair, don’t scare the children,” orders Jeonghan which somehow saves her son from another morning fight, she is sick of the morning fight between an older male and a young male inside their home. Well, Jihoon releases a relieved sigh as he takes a seat.   
>   
> “Jihoon, I guess you won’t play with Seungcheol guy today.” Joshua brags the topic again. It is not like he is a typical dad who also has a homophobic inside his body but he is too overprotective to his children, whether it is his biological child or not.   
>   
> Jihoon signals his sister. “Well, dad, unexpectedly…”   
>   
> The father raises a brow. “What?”   
>   
> Jihoon takes his bag and stands up from his seat before he walks on his toes just like a dancing ballerina. “I have to hang out with him today.” He turns the knob in the same time Joshua stands up from his position. “Soonmin, save oppa!!” The little girl immediately makes her way to hug her father.   
>   
> “Oppa, be careful and good luck for your date,” she waves a hand to the empty street while still latching onto her father. Joshua solely glances at his daughter. “Hong Soonmin, you know your Daddy is mad of you.” The little girl only smiles at her father while clings onto him.   
>   
> “Shua, don’t be a typical old-fashioned father for our kids.”   
>   
> Jeonghan finishes her cook for the meal of their daughter, then shifts to take care of their biological child. Joshua observes them both. “You know I can’t be mad at you because I love you too much, right?”   
>   
> The female tugs a smile on her lips. “Nice, now eat your breakfast and go to work,” commands she, leaving a kiss on her daughter’s forehead without stealing a glance on her husband.   
>   
> “Mommy, thank you,” shouts Soonmin happily, next she leaves her parents alone before getting to go for a school.   
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> While on the another part, Jihoon pants, tries hard to refill some oxygen that he lost for running fast. He notices a pair of sports shoes appearing before him.  
>   
> “Well, you’re late.” A cocky tone from a deep voice which seems ready to jeer at him. He looks up and finds someone pulling a cheeky smile on his face.   
>   
> He pushes the latter away. “Fuck off, my father tried to pick a gun this morning,” he grumbles under his breath, trying to grasp some air.   
>   
> “Is it because of me?”   
>   
> Jihoon glares at him. “Indeed yes, you and your existence, Cheol.”   
>   
> “You hurt me, Jihoon.” The latter exaggerated a heart attack motion suddenly. Jihoon instantly leaves him alone behind. He knows better to leave the other person behind, and continue to find his stuff.   
>   
> Seungcheol paces a little faster since the person before him runs in case of leaving him behind. “Don’t leave me,” he says once he catches Jihoon’s step.   
>   
> Jihoon shoots a glare. “Just shut up, Cheol.” He intends to walk a bit faster, though Seungcheol will catch his step soon, comparing how tiny gap he takes to the steps Cheol can reach.   
>   
> The taller male pulls Jihoon. “Look, I’m sorry okay, I don’t do anything wrong here.”   
>   
> “Well, yes …” Jihoon rolls his eyes, “but your existence beside my house does a lot.”   
>   
> Seungcheol clicks his tongue and smirks at him. “C’mon, isn’t it interesting to hang out with your schoolmate?” Deliberately Jihoon nudges him. “Do you have any intention for living beside my house?”   
>   
> A wide grin is drawn on Seungcheol’s lips. He seems happy at his query. “Actually, yes.”   
>   
> “Then, you’re in trouble. My dad is right, I shall not befriend with you.” He looks away, resume the pace that adjourned for a while before.   
>   
> Seungcheol follows the latter behind. “Okay, daddy’s boy, I knew it,” utters the boy as he manage to ruffle the latter’s fluffy hair. Jihoon instantly makes a scornful stare at him. “What?”   
>   
> He checks his watch and glimpses at the latter,“I leave.” He dashes right away, running from the latter, a cheeky smile silently shows on his face. While the other chases behind. “Hey, Lee Jihoon, wait for me.”   
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In their age, running is a sensation. Feeling the breeze filling in every steps that stomps on street, the adrenaline which urges them to go faster than anyone else, also satisfied smile always appears on as if they run after their dreams. Jihoon and Seungcheol become inseparable, though one of their father is against their closeness, because he is too concerned about his son — another party will find a way to get closer again. Even being in the same, join the same club, none of them is getting bored of each other, although many bad words Jihoon spits over the taller, somehow they will be found together by Jihoon’s father in many ways.   
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> In another day after the clas,   
>   
> “So, tomorrow we’ll have Math class,” says Seungcheol as he watches the latter to put back his stuff into his backpack and sling it onto his back.   
>   
> While Jihoon eyes him, “So?”   
>   
> His lips twitches upward. “Help me.”   
>   
> “No.”   
>   
> He shifts to get out from the class. “Please, Jihoon.”   
>   
> “No, just ask Eunseo to do it for you.” He signals the taller to see the female they mentioned earlier that already stood in front the gate. Seungcheol shows a stony expression towards the girl who busy for waving excitedly at them before he turns back to Jihoon.    
>   
> “Are you jealous now?”   
>   
> Jihoon snorts. “Hell no, and I don’t want make my dad getting mad at me because of you,” scoffs he.   
>   
> Seungcheol tilts his head to the side and utters, “How about I come to your house tonight?”   
>   
> “Are you insane or what?” Jihoon disbelieves his ears to hear that, he always wishes the boy never troubles him by never coming to his house. Meantime in another side, someone needs to try hard to get what he wants. _Even_ by mimicking a heart attack to a puppy eyes, he tries to get his attention greedily.   
>   
>  Seungcheol grabs Jihoon by his arm. “Gosh, you never realise how I become mad because I love you?”   
>   
> Jihoon shakes his head instantly. “Nah, also never throw your stupid words on me,” he speaks up as he pushes him away. The latter giggles silently, pulling a small smile on his face while Jihoon passes before him. “Okay, I will visit you tonight.”   
>   
> “My dad will kill you right away,” Jihoon whispers, however the taller male hears it by any chance and still able to smile after seeing his back eventually. He knows it should be going easy on him, because parents’ permission is the way to get a key to Jihoon, and Seungcheol wants it badly.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> It is a nice dining time, just like everyone do in their own homes where father and mother along with their children having a dinner together, sitting surrounding the round table and eating some delicious that mother has cooked for them while occasionally stealing a chat at the midst.   
>   
> The father has finished up his meal, drinking his water and darting his eyes on his son. “Jihoon,” calls the older male in the family.   
>   
> He turns to Joshua. “Yes, dad?”   
>   
> “You know that guy is dangerous,Jihoon,” Joshua let out a heavy sigh escaped from his lips as well as he has explained about it many times to the latter as a reminder, “people nowadays is two-faced, you shall not trust them easily and hang out with them.”   
>   
> The son remains quiet once he pays attention to Joshua, which bothers the mom who keeps her eyes on her son while her husband sermons in the midst of dinner. “Jihoon, you okay, son?”   
>   
> Jihoon sighs, tugging a mild smile to appear on. “It’s okay, Mom,” convinces Jihoon, before he turns back to his father, “I’m sorry, Dad, for disappointing you but I will cut my friendship with Seungcheol.”   
>   
> Soonmin gaps, so does Jeonghan. Meanwhile Joshua mutes all the way. “That’s okay,” says Jihoon firmly, making the females around the table to look in askance on him.  
>   
> Jeonghan pouts and take a gentle grip on her husband, “Shua, it’s not good for our kids.”   
>   
> Joshua almost reply to it if Jihoon doesn't butt in. “No, Mom, Dad is right,” he elucidate further, “I’m quit from his friendliness because he is a bad person.”   
>   
> Jeonghan makes an exchange glance with her daughter as they gape at the males, while Joshua shrugs at his wife and grins at his son. “Hug for Dad, please,” he begs as he spreads his arm to welcome Jihoon into his embrace, that promptly makes another one resentful.   
>   
> “Soonmin wants a hug too,” the younger complains. Joshua snickers along with Jihoon, immediately beckon her to join them, leaving behind their mother.   
>   
> “Well, no one stand by my side?” Jeonghan cocks her eyebrow at them.   
>   
> Jihoon chuckles. “Mom, you have Dad for your side forever,” Soonmin retorts. Jeonghan merely rolls her eyes annoyingly, because she wants her children by her side too, not only by Joshua’s side. They continues to finish the dinner afterwards. 
> 
>   
>   
> Abruptly someone knocks at their door after the dinner when the family reunites in the family room. The door keeps knocking as if someone asks to enter it in a rush. Joshua frowns. “Who’s that?”   
>   
> Jeonghan gets up. “I’ll check on.” When the mother moves to open the door, Jihoon remembers of something.   
>   
> “Oh damn,” he curses. Joshua looks at his son. “What is it, son?”   
>   
> Jihoon looks scared at that time. “Dad, please tell him to get out from this house,” he mutters. Joshua swiftly causes an show beside Jeonghan, staring at the uninvited guest who beaming widely at them.   
>   
> “Hello, Mr. Hong.” He bows a little then keep grinning at them while showing off his puppy eyes. Joshua leans to Jeonghan and whispers, “Dear, I guess we never allow this kid to enter this area.” She only nods quietly.   
>   
> Seungcheol sneaks his eyes trailing behind the older couple and finds someone holding on a girl. “Hi, Jihoon,” he waves cheerly at them but the latter who gets called, instantly looks away. Then he turns to see the girl.   
>   
> “Hi, Soonmin.”   
>   
> “Hi, oppa,” chirps Soonmin. She waves a hand at him as she pulls a smile on her face. Joshua squints at the teen boy before him and takes a step to block their contact.   
>   
> He glares at Seungcheol. “Mr. Hong, I…”   
>   
> Joshua gives a dark look. “I never allow you to be here, kid,” says he, tucking a stiff tone on his speaking. Seungcheol rubs his not-so-itchy nape. “Hm, I come here for studying together with Jihoon, Mr. Hong.” He grins at the last point.   
>   
> The little boy dashes his feet to get into his room and Seungcheol makes up to run after him. “Hey, Jihoon.”   
>   
> Joshua widens eyes as he see the teenager stomping on his floor without his permission. “Err—“   He groaned in a taut voice. Jeonghan instantly jerks Joshua’s arm when he is about to chase them both. “Shua, it’s okay I guess, well” She tries to put him on a peace mind.   
>   
> Joshua scowls at her. “Do you have interest at that kid?”   
>   
> “Yes and I wish he is our child too.”   
>   
> “Mrs. Hong, I can be your child too,” shouts Seungcheol from inside of Jihoon’s room which instantly makes the shorter hit him. “Just shut up and get out from my house, Cheol.”   
>   
> Faintly they hears a giggling sound inside their son’s room. Joshua looks upset at that condition, Jeonghan knows it well, so does the daughter. The little girl tries to distract her father by clinging unto Joshua while Jeonghan caresses her daughter’s hair, also braiding it unintentionally.   
>   
> “That kid has an interest with our son,” Jeonghan blurts out. Joshua takes a quick glance at her.    
>   
> Soonmin nods right away. “Mom is right, Dad,” she adds.   
>   
> He peered at them. “Thanks, and I have to secure my son asap.” Both of the female frowns at his _remark_ , they wants to see a guest from Jihoon but Joshua seems disapproved at that thoughts. They sigh in unison.


	2. fin

 

JIhoon’s POV   
  
It’s another night. Yes, another night I should spend with the boy next door. I have promised myself to not dig deeper at this kind of affection but he keeps pestering me by any ways he can create. One of them is come to my house every single night. I even ask myself if he probably gets a nag from his parents or … _no_ , better to not give any further attention towards him. I should study right now instead of thinking about him.  
  
“Zone out, Hoon-i?”  
  
I remain quiet as he keeps bugging by occasionally pulling the tip of my hair gently. I almost cough at the thought he touches my hair. It’s ticklish — withal I feel a butterfly inside my tummy. It’s _utterly_ strange thing I ever feel.  
  
A sound of dragging pace is clear to my ear that Seungcheol draws himself closer to me. “Hoon-i, I’m sleepy,” he mutters as he lands his chin on my shoulder. I can’t turn my face. No! I feel a heat spreading across my cheek. I swear that myself blushing hard without any reasons.  
  
“J-j-just go back to your home then,” I retort.  
  
His hand sneaks in my shoulder, wrapping me naturally into his warm embrace. “I sleep here,” he utters, exhaling his hot breath against my neck. It gets me shivering somehow. _If only…_  
  
“My dad will haunt you tomorrow,” I reply. He quickly leave me in a dumbfounding state. I stare into my shelf blankly, musing on nothing after he dashed his feet out my room. It’s not good. If dad finds me being like that, he will start preaching in the morning and I should come along with him for a class. Having a strict and filial father is totally beyond my imagination. Plus, he is a good dad. I always thank the Heaven for giving me a father figure like him though he is over-possessive about me. No — about his children. Now a boy next door which somehow he is coincidentally a classmate of mine becomes a thing that giving my father a headache.    
  
At first, I was against his opinion for not stopping this friendship, I stood by Seungcheol’s side. Seriously what did I do that time? Now, I’m lining up with dad instead of mom and Soonmin. That girl may be attracted by his charm. Wait, what did I say? Charm. _It’s charm, Lee Jihoon._ I curse myself again. I need to stay away from him, no matter what.  
  
Suddenly, someone pulls me into a hug. I smell a familiar scent of this hug. It’s Dad. I turn around and see mad is smiling brightly.  
  
“Well, my big boy is daydreaming instead of studying,” he tries to nag me now. Dad’s style, I love it anyway. I grin at him. “Do you have a crush now?”  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“It’s okay if you have a crush, you need some happiness too in the midst of cruel world,” he adds. I feel relieved he spilling something I need the most, a comfort. Dad knows the best for soothing me. That’s the reason we love him the most, mom is number two, unless for Soonmin, she is the number one. _Such a mommy’s princess._  
  
“I just have some thoughts,” I mouth. Dad, again, soothes me by squeezing me in his arms and tapping his chin on my crown. I sigh. He always treats me as if I’m still 10 years old.  
  
“My boy is growing up, I’m honoured,” he teases. I giggle at him. I know he is exaggerating something to comfort me. “I hope you will tell me whatever you bury within your mind, especially concerning the love life.” I nod firmly at his behest.  
  
“Unless it’s Seungcheol…”  
  
“What’s about me, uncle?” Trouble is here. I roll my eyes and catching him in pyjamas clothes. Dad and I in harmoniously observe him from head to toe. We exchange glance, later dad leaves me with him alone. I clear my throat to break the ice between us.  
  
“What are you doing here?” I glare at him. He tugs a smile on his face, I swear if my mom and sister aren't fond of him, I will punch him right on the face.  
  
“Sleepover,” he replies before throwing himself at my bed. He rolls over my bed and makes it a mess. A terribly fucking mess on my warm nest. I grit my teeth as I watch him.  
  
“Get out from my bed,” I tell him, in a firm voice as though it’s an order for him. Still, he doesn't move an inch away from my bed, not to mention that he is smiling widely at me and he looks like a fool who getting an insult from me. Seems like I’m an antagonist for his character though he invades my territory.  
  
I pull a finger, pointing at the wall. “Your house is right next to mine, Choi Seungcheol, you have to get back to your own house.”  
  
“No, also, my mom allows me to be here for an overnight stay,” he retorts.  
  
“It’s my room and I have an authority for kicking you out from here,” I warn him. He simply shrugs his shoulder at me, then smirks. _What the hell Choi Seungcheol is doing with that smirk to me?!_  
  
“I need to find a roommate.”  
  
“Then ask your friends, Mingyu or someone else!”  
  
A knock at the door startles me, it swings open. Soonmin is standing in front of my room. “What happens here?” She straight away interrogate me. I stand staring at her, ponders something that baffling myself.  
  
I directly point my finger at the boy who is sleeping noiselessly on my nest. “Him, why he is here?” I ask her.  
  
“Oppa, you allow him to come to your room, every single night, I repeat every single night,” she rolls her eyes as she clears out every single thing occurred, “also, his parent send him here and mom is talking with them right now.”  
  
“Dad have an authority to kick him off from here,” I say. Soonmin shakes her head.  
  
“If only you know what happen before,” she makes a cliffhanger to me. She leaves me right away. I widen my eyes and quickly grab my blanket. However Seungcheol pulls me to my bed. It’s uncomfortable, seriously, my heart beats fast as if it does a sprint. The heat spreads over my cheek as he hugs me tightly.  
  
“Don’t leave, Jihoon,” he sweetly utters under his breath. Slowly I heard a soft snore coming out from his lips. This big baby has fallen into a deep sleep. I try to pat his hand gently before pulling it off and intend to move to Soonmin’s room.  
  
Again, he tighten his hug and I have no strength to get out from him. It’s gonna be a long night. As the clock is knocking, I gradually slumber.  
  
And tonight, I dream about Seungcheol.

 

 

 

  


* * *

 

  
Jeonghan cooks a meal for the breakfast for her family, just like usual. But something new occurs in this family. After several meeting with the neighbour who lives right next to them, Jeonghan get used to see their son playing with Jihoon except her husband who is never customised of his arrival though the daughter is cheering up when she sees Seungcheol under the same roof.  
  
Jeonghan is smiling secretly without knowing her husband observing on her. He slides his hands around her waist, lapping his chin over her bare shoulder, in advance he sniffs on her.  
  
“Is it done already?”  
  
Jeonghan nods her head. “Almost.” Joshua smiles and tightens his grip on his wife, planting some kisses on her shoulder which ticklish for her. “Shua, it’s morning. Kids will be here.” She gently nudges him.  
  
Joshua simply giggles. “They get used to see us like this.”  
  
“Except our guest.” Immediately the male retrieves his hand and frowns as Jeonghan turns back after finishing the cook.  
  
“Shua…” She follows to look petulant at him, crossing her arm.  
  
Joshua looks away. “Baby,” she tries to get back his attention, “it’s Jihoon’s friend, okay?”  
  
“I’m object of his presence here. It’s annoying, Han,” he whines.  
  
“He’s cute, just like Jihoon. But he’s adorable, while Jihoon is pretty and handsome in the same time,” she blabbers. She almost breaks the porcelain plate if Joshua don’t hold him strongly. He places the plate on the table cautiously.  
  
He tilts his head. “Like me?” She shakes her head. “Then who?”  
  
Jeonghan pinches Joshua’s nose. “Seokmin and Soonyoung. He’s their lovechild,” she explains. Joshua merely snickers slightly.  
  
“Do you cheat behind me with Soonyoung, hm?”  
  
Joshua pecks her lips. “Of course not, though she is my first love, you are the last one, baby,” he grins, “also I won’t try to look on another women beside you.”  
  
Jeonghan smiles and pecks back a morning kiss towards him.  
  
“Cheese in the morning,” someone grumbles under the sleepy tone. The couple looks away and find their daughter dragging herself to continue sleeping at the sofa.

“Morning, Soonmin,” they greet in unison.  
  
“Morning, parents.” She yawns and closes her eyes as a sign the little girl start to fall asleep again. Joshua instantly makes a way to lift up his daughter. “Kindly wake up your brother,” he says as he squeezes her.  
  
“I don’t want, they are gross,” she rebuffs.  
  
Joshua knits his brow together. “I guess you have one brother under this roof, unless Jooheon and Minhyuk come home from abroad.”  
  
Soonmin shakes her little head, giving a retort while keeps closing her eyes. “Seungcheol is big bro too, dad.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Soonmin clicks her tongue as Joshua put her back on the sofa. “He’s an adorable puppy then. Big puppy.”

Joshua rolls his eyes, later walks back to support his wife at the kitchen. “You and your mom are same,” he scoffs. Soonmin doesn’t bother to argue since she is still sleepy.  
  
But, “one factory,” she retorts, which making her father coughs abruptly. Jeonghan pats her husband’s back and give out the water. She beckons him to not start an argue in the morning.

 

While on the other side, they hear an audible chaos that occurs from upper floor.  
  
“Yak! I told you to sleep on the floor!” The boy shouts loudly.  
  
“But, I love hugging you when I sleep.” Another voice is heard behind. Joshua bets the neighbour of his will ask him later about what happening inside his house.  
  
“See? Quarrel in the morning, I prefer cheese,” Soomin comments out of sudden, “then make them falling into love towards each other.”  
  
“I agree,” Jeonghan blurts out, somehow receiving a deadly glare from her husband.  
  
“Against.”  
  
The couple exchange glance. “Against same love?” Jeonghan asks.  
  
A rushing pace walks down the stairs. Joshua shakes his head calmly. “Nope, against our Jihoon’s relationship with Seungcheol,” he replies as he sees two boys standing before him and trying to have a seat alongside.  
  
“I don’t have a relationship with him, dad.” Jihoon cavils. Seungcheol who seats beside him, seems unhappy at Jihoon’s remark.  
  
“I wish I have one with you,” he silently utters under his breath.  
  
Jihoon looks daggers at him. “Keep your line to Eunseo or Mingyu or Nayeon or anyone else, not me.” Seungcheol just pouts meanwhile another reaction comes from the young girl among them.  
  
“Oppa is jealous? Oh my god, mom, Jihoon oppa is jealous,” she squeals, hitting the cushion as if she gets a letter from her crush. The brother let out an clear sigh, so does his father whilst the mother seems teaming up with her daughter.

 

* * *

 

During the walk to their college, Jihoon only looks down. Seungcheol who keeps his pace in the same rhythm with the latter, keeping his eyes on him. Something bothers them both, but only the taller boy intends to talk about it.  
  
“Do you?”  
  
Jihoon looks up. “What it is?”  
  
Seungcheol grins. “Are you jealous?”  
  
The latter just shrugs his shoulder. “Indeed not, it’s only Soonmin’s figment,” he answers. Seungcheol instantly pulls a foolish smile on his face, feeling his heart torn apart after hearing his answer. “If only it’s true,” he whispers.  
  
They fall in silence afterwards. But it doesn't last long since Seungcheol grips Jihoon’s hand.  
  
“Seungcheol, keep your hands for yourself.” He glares at him.

He jiggles his head while keeps on smiling. “I can’t.”  
  
“People stares at us,” Jihoon protests as he stares back to the people who watching at them, some of them even gets squealing. Without him realising, he grips back Seungcheol’s hand. He has no intention to loosen their intertwining fingers.  
  
“That’s good.” Seungcheol  _is_ proud. Though it’s not the first time they holding hands, still he is proud of holding Jihoon’s hand in public. It’s like unforgettable moment for him. Little he knows, Jihoon is curling his toe due to embarrassment he feels for the time of walking him to college. He is still _unsure_ — unsure of his feeling, the thousand butterfly that flustering him stealthily when he is around the latter.

 

 

-

Jihoon is preoccupying on his guitar. _Well_ , it’s not his, a guitar he borrows from the fellow. He plucks the strings in beautiful way. Some friends considers it’s like a scene from drama they currently watching whenever they see him playing a guitar. But this afternoon, the scene is ruined at the time the door is slammed hard open.  
  
A girl approaches him, then confronts him. “Are you Seungcheol’s lover now?”  
  
Jihoon lets out the hard sigh escaped, placing the guitar carefully to the side. “What the hell it is now?”  
  
“You told me that you would not give a reply to him.” The girl starts to whine, making the other watch them as if it’s the living drama before their eyes. Jihoon snorts. “It’s yours, okay.”  
  
She looks so disappointed at his remark. “He said, he already have a partner and it’s you.”  
  
Jihoon chuckles. “We’re only study partner, Eunseo.”

“No, it’s not.” Everyone gasp at the sudden interuption, including Jihoon who turn back and spot the boy next door walking to him. “Seungcheol, what did —“ He immediately gets cut off by Seungcheol’s kiss. He is literally shocked. His mind goes blank, even so his heart beat fast. He feels so warm by the latter’s kiss though it’s smooth at first. He feel weak too.  
  
Jihoon backs away when they stop kissing. Everyone’s eyes are still on them, no one wants to ruin the moment. Those hot breaths brushes against their lips, Seungcheol cups Jihoon’s cheek, his free hand pulls the latter back to bump into his chest. “I reckon on tonight for explaining everything about us to your father,” he says.  
  
Jihoon falls into his stare. “There is no—“ _Again_ , his reply is cut off by a sudden kiss. Everyone gasp in unison. It sounds addicting after one kiss, no, it’s two kisses.  
  
They break the kiss. “I rebuff your objection.”  
  
Jihoon give no answer, but he is sure for one thing. He agrees with his father’s statement. Seungcheol is not good at all for him. He is not good for Jihoon’s heart. Every affection that the latter gives abundantly to Jihoon, it’s precious. He is afraid if later he will fixated on him.  
  
Seungcheol is totally a jerk — a bad boy he soon will be selfish to share with anyone else, _even_ his sister who enjoys to spend time with him instead of her own brother.  
  
_He falls in love — madly in love with Seungcheol when he attacks him with kisses._ Now he has a problem. How to deal it with his father?  


 

-the end-  



End file.
